Arthur dan Tiga Beruang: Lari, Sembunyi, dan Tangkap
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Dark Fairytale!AU/Challenge by Ferra Rii. World and Beyond/Iris zamrud Arthur melebar, kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan sembari menahan napas. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat tiga pria dewasa yang entah mereka normal atau tidak sedang menguliti sebuah kepala. Kepala manusia./Lari sebelum kau jadi santapan mereka juga, Arthur!


_Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Lari sebelum kau jadi santapan mereka juga, Arthur!_

Iris zamrud Arthur melebar, kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan sembari menahan napas. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat tiga pria dewasa yang entah mereka normal atau tidak sedang menguliti sebuah kepala. Kepala manusia. Bahkan di antara mereka sampai ada yang menjilati pisau bersimbah darah itu dengan lidahnya. Dua orang beramput pirang dan satu lagi berambut terang platina. Mereka menyingkirkan rambut cokelat gelap beserta kulit kepalanya. Satu hal yang terlintas di kepala Arthur adalah itu kepala temannya, Yao. Rambut cokelat gelap panjang serta baju khas Tionghoa merah. Rasa mual terasa di dasar perut Arthur. Menjijikan. Arthur menutup mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang terlihat sekitar lima meter di hadapannya. Sadis. Tak masuk akal. Dan mengerikan.

– _**Krek!**_

Salah seorang pria berambut pirang itu mematahkan tulang rusuk Yao setelah menusukan pisau dari leher untuk mulai menguliti bagian bawah, mengeluarkan isi perutnya, lalu menyeringai puas. Mereka mematahkannya tulang-tulang itu dengan mudah, padahal tulang manusia tergolong cukup keras. Cukup. Sudah cukup, Arthur tak mau melihat ini lebih jauh lagi. Pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari dari gubuk setan ini.

Arthur memilih melarikan diri dari dalam hutan mencoba mencari bantuan. Tapi rasanya percuma. Hari sudah gelap dan ia terpisah dari dua temannya yang lain, Yekaterina dan Seyscha. Di ranselnya hanya ada persediaan makanan untuk dua hari ke depan dan senternya sudah hampir kehabisan baterai. Sial. Acara berkemah yang seharusnya menjadi menyenangkan harus berujung tidak mengenakan seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi Arthur harus tetap bertahan dan keluar dari hutan ini. Harus.

* * *

**Disclaimer; Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre; Suspense****/Tragedy**

**Warning; Out of Character(s), Characters Death, Typo(s), Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Bloody Scenes, etc.**

* * *

Alfred memandangi tiga foto yang berjejer di hadapannya. Tiga buronan yang sudah lama menjadi incaran pihak FBI. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, berdehem kecil dan melihat ke arah bosnya, Ivan Braginski. Alfred mengembuskan napas berat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan arti dari _pengamanan tingkat tinggi_ itu, Ivan." Alfred menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil terus menatap atasannya itu.

Ivan memutar bolanya, "Jika kita sedang berada di lingkungan kerja, aku bukan lagi Kakak Iparmu, Jones. Kita adalah rekan. Jadi camkan itu, da."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti," Alfred memutar kursinya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Jadi tugasku hanya menangkap mereka saja, kan?"

"Berhati-hatilah, Jones. Beberapa orang bahkan regu yang sudah pernah mencoba meringkus mereka, tapi tak ada yang pernah berhasil pulang dengan selamat. Mereka seperti beruang lapar yang siap menerkammu dengan cakarnya yang besar dan memangsamu dengan liar, da"

Alfred tergelak, "Ha ha ha, oh, sepertinya aku jadi takut."

"Hei, Jones, aku serius, da."

"Aku juga. Baiklah, kau lihat saja nanti Alfred Frederick Jones akan membawa tiga bayi kecil itu ke pangkuanmu, Ivan."

"Alfred," Ivan menatap tajam pria itu, "... hhh, jangan mati. Aku tidak ingin Anya kecewa, da."

"Tenang saja," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar menghias wajah tampan nan kekanakan Alfred.

Lukas Bondevik, buronan pertama, adalah seorang _Specialist_ –sebutan untuk seseorang yang ahli dalam bahan-bahan peledak– sudah lama diincar dan diamati tindak-tanduknya. Beberapa kali terlibat dalam kasus pemboman di New York yang menewaskan banyak warga sipil. Lalu yang kedua, Tino Vainamoinen, seorang pria muda berasal dari Finlandia yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran. Ia menggunakan _assault sniper_ jenis SVD DRAGUNOV untuk melancarkan aksinya. Jika dilihat dari penampilan fisik, Tino terlihat seperti pria biasa berusia 22 tahun. Tak ada yang istimewa, tapi jika ia sudah memegang senapannya, Tino akan terlihat seperti orang lain. Kemudian yang ketiga, Emil, adik dari Lukas yang usianya masih 18 tahun. Sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang baik, tapi karena sejak kecil sudah ikut dengan Lukas, Emil jadi bersama-sama dan terlibat dengan Kakaknya.

Mereka dulunya bergerak secara berkelompok dengan dua orang lainnya. Tapi dua teman mereka sudah lama tertangkap dan akan menjalani hukuman mati lusa depan. Ciri khas mereka adalah tato bergambar beruang cokelat di punggung dan sekarang foto mereka sudah tersebar luas. Ini untuk mencegah mereka untuk bisa keluar dari Amerika, penjagaan di setiap perbatasan pun di perketat.

Alfred menyimpan tiga foto itu dalam map yang dipegangnya. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang besar, Alfred dan timnya yakin bisa meringkus tiga buronan itu tanpa harus membuat Ivan menunggu lama. Pasti.

**-0o0o0-**

**Stillwater, Texas.**

**August, 22nd 20XX**

"Semua yang kau butuhkan sudah ada di dalam ranselmu, kan, Arthie?" tanya Ian sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudah. Dan, tak bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama Ian?!"

"Aku kan hanya mengecek saja."

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Huh!"

Ian melirik arlojinya, "Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu di bawah, ayo, segera turun."

Lagi-lagi Arthur seperti mendapat komando dari Kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Bukan apa-apa, sih, hanya merasa seperti anak kecil saja yang masih harus selalu diperintah untuk melakukan sesuatu. Oh, ayolah, Arthur sudah berusia 16 tahun dan ia sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan apa yang seharusnya ia bisa lakukan. Bukan harus selalu diberi komando terus-menerus.

Di bawah ketiga temannya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Mereka adalah Yao Wang, Yekaterina Braginskaya dan Seyscha Bonnefoy. Yao adalah seorang Tionghoa yang menjadi siswa di sekolah dari program pertukaran pelajar. Jadi tidak heran jika ia memiliki wajah Asia tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Mereka memiliki rencana untuk berkemah di hutan selama tiga hari. Mereka ingin menghabiskan libur akhir pekan dengan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ian yang akan mengantar Arthur dan teman-temannya ke sana dengan mobilnya. Sejujurnya Ian masih ragu untuk membiarkan Arthur pergi berkemah sendiri. Menurutnya Arthur masih belum cukup dewasa untuk pergi berkemah tanpa adanya orang bisa mengawasinya. Tapi Arthur tetap memaksa ingin pergi dan tak ingin Ian ikut dalam acaranya. Hhh, membuat khawatir saja.

**.**

**.**

Setelah masuk cukup dalam, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memasang tenda di tempat yang menurut mereka cocok. Satu per satu anak-anak itu menurunkan ranselnya, mengeluarkan kantong pembungkus tenda dengan isinya, dan mulai mendirikan tenda masing-masing. Hanya ada dua tenda yang akan mereka gunakan. Satu untuk Arthur dan Yao, lalu satu lagi untuk Yekaterina dengan Seyscha.

Suasana hutan yang tenang, pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, lalu cahaya matahari yang masuk melalu celah-celah daun, membuat pemandangan sekitar terasa asri dan indah. Belum lagi aroma khas hutan yang tercium hidung mereka, membuat dada terasa sejuk, dan memanjakan mata. Ini cukup menenangkan di bandingkan dengan suasana perkotaan yang sesak dan panas.

Sepasang mata _violet_ mengawasi anak-anak itu dari kejauhan di balik pepohonan. Lidahnya mengelap bibirnya yang kering dan tangannya yang kotor mengelus perut yang lapar. Ia menyeringai seperti hewan buas yang baru saja menemukan mangsa empuk untuk santapan makan malamnya. Menggiurkan.

_Mereka yang berani memasuki 'rumah' kami, akan mendapat jamuan makan malam istimewa. Bersiaplah._

* * *

"Arthur, Arthur," panggil Seyscha dengan suara riang. "Lihat aku menemukan kelinci hutan ini. Manis, kan?"

Arthur melihat ke arah gadis yang memiliki kulit eksotis itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Y-ya, itu manis. Apa itu akan kita makan?"

"Yah, jangan. Dia akan kubawa pulang nanti."

"Tapi bukannya tidak baik, yah, membawa apa yang sebenarnya bukan milik kita, aru?" sambung Yao.

"Tapi dia manis sekali."

Yekaterina mencondongkan badannya ke depan berusaha menengahi, "Bagaimana kalau kelinci itu bisa tetap bersama kita selama kita berada di sini?"

"Yah, mungkin itu lebih baik, aru." Yao mengangguk, begitu juga Arthur.

Waktu berjalan cepat dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore. Perut mereka mulai terasa lapar. Kayu bakar sudah tersedia di samping tenda masing-masing. Seyscha mengambil satu ikat dan membawanya ke tengah. Arthur mulai menyusun kayu-kayu itu untuk dibakar nantinya. Yao menyiapkan panci kecil beserta air yang mereka ambil dari sungai tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mendirikan tenda. Sebelumnya mereka sempat berjalan-jalan di sekitar untuk melihat-lihat sekaligus mencari kayu bakar. Cukup menyenangkan juga.

Udara mulai berubah menjadi dingin. Angin berembus menerpa rambut pirangnya dan membuat tubuh Arthur bergedik kedinginan. Ia mengeratkan syal serta sarung tangannya. Udara malam nanti pasti lebih dingin dari ini. Iris zamrudnya melihat ke balik pepohonan yang mulai tak terkena sinar matahari dan menjadi gelap. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi mereka sejak tiba di hutan ini. Tapi Arthur tak tahu apa itu dan menganggap bahwa ini hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ah, Sey, bisa kau jaga ini sebentar aru? Aku harus ke belakang."

"Serahkan saja padaku, Yao." Seyscha tersenyum dan membiarkan Yao untuk, yah, ke sungai.

**.**

**.**

Perasaan lega terasa saat Yao sudah mengeluarkan apa yang harus ia keluarkan. Ia menaikan celananya, lalu mengaitkan kancing celanannya. Baru saja ia membalikan tubuhnya, sebuah hantaman mendarat di pelipisnya. Yao tersungkur dan jatuh ke tanah, ia memegangi bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Siapapun yang melakukan ini sungguh ini tidak lucu.

"Sakit, aru!" pekiknya.

"_Asia. Sepertinya manis."_

Mata cokelat Yao melebar, ia melihat dua orang berambut pirang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. "K-kalian siapa, aru?"

"_Kami adalah Tuan Rumah di sini. Siapa saja yang masuk ke hutan ini akan kami jamu dengan hidangan istimewa."_

"M-maksud ka-..."

"_Tembak."_

Ucapan Yao segera dipotong dan sebuah peluru melesat mengenai pipinya. Mungkin itu hanya gertakan. Darah segar mengalir dari bekas luka itu. _Lari. Lari, kau harus lari_. Kata-kata itulah yang terus dikatakan Yao dalam pikirannya. Ia tak ingin mati, ia harus memberitahu teman-temannya agar keluar dari hutan ini.

Dua orang itu tersenyum seperti seringai setan. Salah satunya yang memegang senapan mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke arah Yao yang masih terduduk tak berdaya. Dua buah peluru dilesakkan dan bersarang di paha dan betis Yao. Sakit. Perih. Semua rasa melingkupi kakinya. Yao menjerit sejadi-jadi dan menangis menahan rasa sakit yang sepertinya tak mau hilang. Air matanya terus berlinang, tangannya memegangi bekas luka tembakan itu. Darah terus mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

_Arthur, Yekaterina, Seyscha atau siapapun, tolong aku, aru. Kumohon tolong aku._

Yao mencoba memohon agar mereka berdua tak membunuhnya. Sayang peluru terakhir yang di arahkan ke jantungnya membuatnya berhenti bergerak untuk selamanya. Mati. Yao mati dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Ekspresi takut sekaligus terkejut bercampur di wajahnya. Sekarang itu bukan tubuh Yao lagi, melainkan sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa.

Mereka berdua menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan meninggalkan jejak darah di atas tanah dan dedaunan. Tak ada raut bersalah atau apapun di wajah mereka. Hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi dan wajah tersenyum yang terlihat.

**-0o0o0-**

"Kalian mendengarnya tadi?" tanya Arthur pada dua temannya.

"Mendengar? Mendengar apa?" Seyscha malah balik bertanya.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak. Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan menyusul Yao."

Arthur kembali menyusuri jalan menuju sungai. Jelas sekali tadi Arthur mendengar suara tembakan dan mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu. Berharap saja ada orang lain yang ada di hutan ini, seorang pemburu hewan mungkin.

Kakinya terhenti saat tiba di sungai. Tak ada siapapun di sini. Hening. Arthur mencoba memanggil Yao dengan menyebut nama temannya itu. Tak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan lebih dekat ke tepian. Sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidung pemuda Asia itu.

_Ke mana dia?_

Arthur melihat ke arah arlojinya. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat teman-temannya menunggu sebelum gelap. Matanya dengan awas melihat sekitar sampai ia warna merah pekat di atas tanah dan dedaunan kering. Jumlahnya lumayan banyak dan seperti bukan sengaja ditumpahkan, melainkan seperti terciprat. Arthur menekuk lututnya dan menyolekan jarinya pada cairan merah itu.

_Darah. Ini darah. Jangan bilang kalau darah ini ... oh, Tuhan! Ini tidak mungkin!_

Cepat-cepat Arthur melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ia harus memberi tahu Yekaterina dan Seyscha mengenai penemuannya ini. Harus.

* * *

"Kenapa Arthur lama sekali?" keluh Seyscha.

"Mungkin ia sedang ..."

–_**Blar!**_

"Kyaaa~!" jerit Yekaterina histeris.

Darah segar melesat keluar dengan deras bahkan sampai wajah Yekaterina pun terkena cipratannya dari leher Seyscha yang sudah tanpa kepala itu. Kepalanya meledak setelah sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya dan meledakan kepala gadis malang itu. Tubuh Seyscha seketika ambruk di atas panci kecil berisi air mendidih dan api yang mereka gunakan untuk memasak. Air mendidih itu membuat kulit sekitar leher menjadi kemerahan dan melepuh. Sudah seperti daging rebus.

Dua orang pria keluar dari balik gelapnya pepohonan. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Yekaterina tanpa beban. Penampilan mereka berdua tampak tak begitu asing di mata gadis itu. Pria satu memiliki rambut pirang terang dan tampak begitu ramah, tapi tentu saja tidak. Ia membawa sebuah senapan. Lalu pria lainnya hanya berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, berwajah stoik, berambut pirang memakai jepit rambut dan warna matanya biru gelap. Sepertinya Yekaterina pernah melihat mereka, tapi di mana?!

"_Hanya ada dua. Satu anak lagi mana?"_

"Jangan tanya aku, Lukas. Yah, nanti juga ketemu."

"_Oh, ya, sudah. Bereskan saja yang satu ini, kita tidak ingin meninggalkan saksi, kan."_

Pria yang memegang senapan itu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

Napas Arthur terasa mau putus. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur. Tubuhnya ia senderkan pada sebatang pohon yang cukup besar. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi selalu tak tenang sejak mendengar suara desingan peluru dan ketika ia melihat darah itu. Arthur memejamkan matanya seraya berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Berdoa? Jarang sekali Arthur berdoa bahkan ia sempat meragukan bahwa Tuhan itu memang benar ada atau tidak. Ah, tapi masa bodoh, setidaknya ini yang biasa orang-orang lakukan jika memang butuh pertolongan, bukan.

Warna langit sudah semakin kemerahan dan hutan juga jadi semakin gelap. Suara hewan-hewan nokturnal pun mulai terdengar. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan lagi. Sesampainya di tempat ia dan teman-temannya mendirikan tenda, pemandangan tak mengenakan kembali harus Arthur lihat. Arthur menutup mulutnya, membalikan tubuhnya lalu berlari ke belakang pohon. Wajahnya berubah pucat, pipinya terlihat mencembung, dan akhirnya ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Menjijikan.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Dan, ke mana mereka semua?!_

Arthur mengelap sisi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tak berani melihat kembali ke arah belakang. Darah yang terciprat ke segala arah, daging-daging kecil berwarna putih yang entah daging apa itu, manusia atau hewan tak ada yang tahu. Keadaan perapian juga berantakan. Arthur tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

_Asal kau tahu saja, Arthie, aku sebenarnya tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi berkemah tanpaku. _Kata-kata Ian kini menggema di telinga Arthur. _Kau bilang kau sudah dewasa? Apanya yang dewasa? Kau masih sedikit ceroboh, temperamental, kata-katamu pun masih tak sopan. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, apa yang nanti akan kukatakan pada Ayah dan Ibu? Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan apa yang selama ini kulakukan adalah untuk melindungimu, Arthie? Dengarkan aku, jangan pergi berkemah tanpa pendamping._

Arthur terduduk lemas sembari memeluk lututnya. Takut. Arthur takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya nanti. Arthur takut kalau nanti ia tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanya. Arthur takut kalau nanti tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kakaknya, Ian. Arthur takut kalau nanti... nanti...

_Ian... aku takut._

* * *

Alfred menyesap kopi hangatnya sembari membaca koran. Tak ada berita menarik hari ini. Ia juga belum menerima laporan baru mengenai keberadaan tiga orang buronan itu. Laporan terakhir yang ia terima adalah tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa tiga orang itu meninggalkan Amerika. Timnya masih berusaha melacak keberadaan mereka.

"Kudengar kau mendapat tugas berat, yah?" Anya meletakan sepiring kue di atas meja. "Apa Kak Ivan yang menugaskanmu?"

"Anya, bagiku tak ada yang berat atau sulit di dunia ini. Yah, kecuali ketika aku harus mendapat restu dari Ivan."

Anya tertawa kecil, "Ah, Al, jangan menggodaku."

"Ah? Tidak, kok. Itu memang benar. Tapi..." Alfred terdiam sejenak, "Kalau aku nanti tidak kembali, kau tidak akan sedih, kan?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Anya, kau tidak akan sedih, kan?" Alfred mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Anya langsung memeluk suaminya hangat, tubuh Anya bergetar. Anya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Alfred dan menangis. Tangan besar Alfred mengelus rambut panjang istrinya lembut, berusaha menenangkan. "Ssshh, sudahlah. Aku pasti tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Tapi, tapi salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang _sniper_ profesional. Dia bisa saja membunuhmu dari jauh, Al." Anya masih terisak.

"Walau nanti tertembak, aku pasti akan tetap bertahan. Bertahan untuk kembali padamu."

Alfred mendekap erat istrinya. Mereka baru menikah dua bulan lalu dan kasih cinta mereka masih terasa hangat dan sayang untuk dipisahkan. Bekerja sebagai agen FBI memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Bertaruh nyawa dalam setiap tugas yang diemban. Membagi kehidupan dalam dua zona berbeda. Keprofesionalan dan keluarga.

* * *

Arthur berjalan perlahan dengan ransel yang ia gendong di belakang punggung. Hari sudah gelap, hanya senternyalah yang menerangi dalam gelapnya hutan. Suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari hewan-hewan malam terdengar semakin lama semakin jelas. Udara malam yang dingin pun bisa menembus ke dalam jaket dan menusuk kulit putih pucatnya. Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah Arthur dengan awas dari balik dedauan dan dari atas pohon yang gelap.

Di malam hari, sendiri, di tengah hutan, semua terlihat sama. Gelap. Arthur ingin segera keluar dari sini bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dari kejauhan tampak seperti cahaya yang cukup terang. Arthur mempercepat langkahnya, lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gubuk kecil yang agak reot. Ia mencoba masuk karena pintunya sedikit terbuka. Kepalanya ia sembulkan sedikit untuk melihat bagian dalamnya.

Matanya melihat sekeliling. Normal. Tak ada yang aneh, selain terdapat tiga ranjang, sebuah meja makan kecil dengan tiga kursi dan tiga buah mangkuk berisi sup. Arthur memegangi perutnya yang lapar. Yah, mungkin ini terlihat tak sopan, tapi Arthur sudah tak tahan lagi. Kuah sup yang lumayan kental dan harum kaldu yang menggelitik hidung membuat sup ini terlihat lezat.

Arthur mengambil sendok sup di samping mangkuk dan mencicipinya dari mangkuk paling kanan. Suapan pertama, rasanya tak begitu terasa malah terkesan hambar. Mungkin di mangkuk kedua rasanya lebih baik, namun setelah Arthur coba ternyata hampir sama. Mangkuk ketiga ia pun coba dan rasanya lumayan enak. Arthur menyuapkan kembali sendoknya ke mulutnya. Ia menghabiskan supnya dan meneguk segelas air dari teko kecil yang ada di atas meja.

Perut Arthur masih terasa lapar dan ia melihat ke arah lemari siapa tahu ada biskuit atau _scone_ mungkin. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena ia tak ingin membuat pemilik gubuk ini nantinya marah pada Arthur.

Perhatiannya pun teralih oleh suara berisik dari belakang gubuk. Arthur melangkah keluar dan sedikit mengintip pada sumber suara. Siapa tahu itu suara yang ditimbulkan oleh si pemilik gubuk.

Iris zamrud Arthur melebar, kaki melangkah mundur perlahan sembari menahan napas. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat tiga pria dewasa yang entah mereka normal atau tidak sedang menguliti sebuah kepala. Kepala manusia. Bahkan di antara mereka sampai ada yang menjilati pisau bersimbah darah itu dengan lidahnya. Dua orang beramput pirang dan satu lagi berambut terang platina. Mereka menyingkirkan rambut cokelat gelap beserta kulit kepalanya. Satu hal yang terlintas di kepala Arthur adalah itu kepala temannya, Yao. Rambut cokelat gelap panjang serta baju khas Tionghoa merah. Rasa mual terasa di dasar perut Arthur. Menjijikan. Arthur menutup mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang terlihat sekitar lima meter di hadapannya. Sadis. Tak masuk akal. Dan mengerikan.

_Ya Tuhan, mereka itu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa mereka tega melakukan hal ini pada Yao?_

–_**Krak!**_

Sial!

Arthur tak sengaja menginjak ranting yang ada di dekatnya. Mereka menghentikan menguliti mayat yang sudah lebih mirip onggokan daging merah dengan tulang-tulang yang mencuat di sana-sini. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut terang platina bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat memeriksa suara apa itu.

Dada Arthur berdegup cepat sekali, adrenalinnya terpacu kencang, dan sebisa mungkin ia tak membuat suara yang mencurigakan. Arthur memegang pisau kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran ketika mereka memasak menjelang sore tadi. Semoga benda kecil dan tajam ini bisa menolongnya, walau kemungkinanannya kecil.

"Emil, bagaimana? Yang tadi itu apa?" ujar salah satu dari mereka

Iris _violet_ Emil melihat sekeliling, mengarahkan obornya ke depan. "Di sini tak ada yang aneh, Tino."

"Kembalilah cepat."

"Baik."

Langkah pria berambut terang platina itu sudah tak terdengar. Arthur bersusah payah menelan ludahnya dan berusaha untuk bernapas lega –untuk sementara. Rasa sesal memenuhi dadanya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasihat Kakaknya. Sekarang ia terjebak dalam situasi sulit seperti ini dan Ian tak ada di sini. Menyesal sekarang pun percuma, ia sudah di dalam hutan, sendiri, dan tak mampu berbuat banyak.

Arthur perlahan keluar dari dalam semak-semak dan berdiri. Matanya terasa perih karena terlalu lama menahan air mata yang seharusnya sudah keluar. Arthur mengembuskan napas berat sampai sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkannya akan sebuah bahaya baru di dekatnya.

"Sudah lama bersembunyi, Bocah?" ujar Emil dengan senyum yang tak cocok untuk wajah stoiknya.

_Bloody hell!_

Tubuh Arthur kaku, lidahnya kelu, dan kakinya seperti dipaku.

Skakmat.

"Sudah berani memasuki rumah kami tanpa ijin, menghabiskan supku, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, lalu berniat melarikan diri. Jenius sekali."

"Le-lepaskan aku."

"Lepas? Tidak akan. Mereka yang berani mengusik kami tidak akan pernah bisa selamat dari sini. Bunuh yang mengganggu, hancurkan yang tak perlu."

_Apa yang kau tunggu Arthur? Lari. Lari selamatkan dirimu sebelum pria ini membunuhmu. Atau kau mau bernasib sama seperti Yao? Bodoh!_

Arthur mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, menggigit lengan pria itu, dan lari sekencang mungkin. Berlari tak tentu arah dalam kegelapan seperti orang kesetanan. Arthur meloncati beberapa dahan pohon yang jatuh di jalan yang ia lewati. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh karena tidak semua dahan terlihat. Luka lecet di tangan dan kakinya tak ia hiraukan. Di pikiran Arthur hanya ada satu kata. Lari. Lari. Dan lari.

Emil yang berlari di belakang Arthur terus meneriaki pemuda itu untuk berhenti. Tapi yang seperti ia duga, pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari. Sambil terus berlari, tangan Arthur terus menerjang batang-batang rambat yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kaki Arthur sudah tak kuat berlari lagi dan terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia pun jatuh terjerembab. Arthur menekuk jari-jarinya, lalu memukulkannya di atas tanah.

_Bangun, Arthur. Bangun, bodoh! Lari. Lari atau pria itu akan menangkap dan membunuhmu!_

Tanah tempat ia terjatuh terasa dingin dan lembab. Padahal ia berbaring di atas dedaunan kering. Lelah. Arthur hanya ingin beristirahat, bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dengan segelas cokelat hangat di tangannya. Bodoh. Kenapa ia masih sempat memikirkan hal penting di saat-saat seperti ini?!

Hening.

Suara pria menakutkan itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Arthur selamat. Setidaknya ia belum mati –untuk saat ini. Arthur kembali mengatur napasnya. Keringat kini membasahi kaos hijaunya yang kotor terkena noda tanah. Bau tidak enak terasa dari tubuhnya dan itu sedikit mengusik hidung Arthur.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Tino?"

"Jelas sekali, Lukas. Kacamata infra merah ini sangat membantu."

Tino mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke arah Arthur. Sebelah matanya menutup, membidik, siap menembak. Target saat ini tak bergerak. Tino menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menarik pemicunya.

"Kau tahu, Lukas. Selama tiga tahun kita berada di sini membuatku jadi lumayan terbiasa dengan keadaan hutan ini. Sudah dua bulan aku tidak bermain dengan mangsa di malam hari."

"Asal kau senang, lakukan saja dan jangan biarkan dia hidup."

Sebuah peluru Tino lesakkan dan bersarang di bahu kiri Arthur. Reflek tangan Arthur meraba lukanya, ia menangis menahan rasa sakit luar biasa akibat luka itu. Darah segar keluar dari sela-sela jari Arthur. Arthur yakin salah satu dari mereka pasti berusaha menembak jantungnya, sayang meleset. Arthur berusaha untuk mengangkat lutut. Ia harus berlari lagi.

"Sial! Mangsa bergerak."

Lukas menggertakan giginya, "Ikuti dia."

Sambil terus memegangi bahunya, Arthur terus berlari. Walau tak secepat sebelumnya, Arthur berusaha untuk tetap bertahan. Sayang dua buah peluru menghentikan langkah Arthur dan kini dua peluru itu bersarang di kedua kakinya. Arthur roboh, jatuh menghempas tanah. Perburuan berakhir. Mangsa berhasil dilumpuhkan.

**-0o0o0-**

Perlahan mata Arthur terbuka. Pandangannya mengabur untuk beberapa detik pertama. Kepalanya terasa berat, pundaknya masih terasa sakit, begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya. Ia tak tahu sekarang ada di mana. Matanya hijaunya melihat sekeliling. Lagi. Pemandangan yang tak ingin ia lihat, harus kembali terjadi. Di sampingnya, terduduk Yekaterina dengan bersimbah darah. Gadis itu tak memakai kaosnya dan dua buah dadanya sudah tidak ada. Terlihat jelas bahwa dada Yekaterina dipotong dan meninggalkan dua buah bekas luka besar yang menganga. Lehernya pun terkoyak hampir putus. Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain.

Sesosok tubuh tanpa kepala membuat lengkap malam mengerikan Arthur jadi semakin nyata. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, Arthur dapat mengenali kalau itu Seyscha. Ketiga temannya yang malang itu harus pergi dengan cara yang tragis. Sekarang tinggal Arthur sendiri di sini. Menanti saat-saat ia akan dihabisi oleh tiga orang sinting itu.

Arthur tak dapat menggerakan tangannya karena diikat di belakang punggungnya. Sialan. Arthur sudah tak punya harapan lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa mereka sudah menyerah untuk menangkap kita," ujar Tino sambil mengelap senapannya.

"Menyerah? Yang benar saja?"

"Tapi, Lukas, sudah dua bulan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka. Bagaimana kalau keluar saja dari hutan ini dan memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan identitas palsu saja." Emil menambahkan.

"Emil, sudah kubilang jutaan kali. Panggil aku Kakak."

"Walau aku harus terbakar di neraka pun, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengatakan itu."

Tino mendesah, "Hei, kalian sudahlah. Tapi perkataan Emil ada benarnya juga, walau aku masih senang menembak mereka yang coba yang menangkap kita."

"Nanti kupikirkan lagi. Soal anak itu, sula saja dan panggang tubuhnya."

Ucapan terakhir Lukas mengakhiri pembicaran mereka bertiga. Tiga tahun dalam pelarian membuat hati nurani mereka mati sudah. Membunuh, mengoyak tubuh korbannya sampai tak berbentuk merupakan sebuah kesenangan –sesaat– untuk mereka. Hidup di hutan menjadikan liar jiwa mereka. Layaknya hewan buas yang tak akan segan membunuh siapapun atau apapun yang coba mengusik. Mengamati, mengendap-endap, lalu menerkam seperti beruang.

Pagi pun menjelang dari ufuk timur. Tubuh Arthur terasa lemas, karena kehilangan darah. Dua jam sudah ia terduduk di sini. Untunglah pendarahannya bukan pendarahannya hebat, jika tidak harusnya ia sudah mati kehabisan darah.

Tino keluar dari dalam gubuk dengan Emil membawa sebuah kayu sebesar lengan orang dewasa yang lumayan panjang sekitar dua meter. Ujungnya terlihat lancap seperti untuk dipancakkan ke dalam tanah. Apapun yang nanti akan mereka lakukan, pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Emil membuka ikatan Arthur dan mendorongnya ke depan kayu itu. Arthur sudah tak punya banyak enerji lagi. Untuk bangkit dan berdiri saja rasanya berat. Tino membuka ikat pinggang Arthur, membuka resletingnya, lalu menarik celananya beserta celana dalamnya. Sontak ini membuat Arthur kaget.

Damn! _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?! Memperkosaku!? Aku ini laki-laki!_

"Terlalu kecil. Tak mungkin masuk," ujar Emil setelah melihat bagian belakang Arthur.

"Paksa saja. Dan, harus masuk sampai tembus keluar dari mulutnya."

_A-apa?! Mereka akan memasukan kayu itu ke dalam tubuhku sampai menembus keluar dari mulutku? Oh, Tuhan, manusia macam mereka ini. Mereka memperlakukan kami layaknya hewan dan membunuh dengan cara yang sadis. Katakan saja Arthur. Katakan pada mereka untuk pergi ke neraka, lalu ludahi mereka!_

Dengan perlahan Emil memasukan sebuah ranting kecil lewat lubang belakang Arthur. Rasa sakit luar biasa langsung terasa di seluruh tubuh Arthur. Kembali darah segar keluar dari bekas tusukan ranting itu. Ini hanya sebagai pemanasan. Rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya akan Arthur rasakan nanti. Kayu penyulaan itu setelah dimasukan akan diberdirikan, lalu ditancapkan ke dalam tanah. Membiarkan tubuh sang korban turun perlahan karena pengaruh gravitasi dan mendorong kayu sampai menembus bagian atas tubuh. Cara yang cukup sadis untuk membunuh seseorang secara perlahan.

"Aku suka mata anak itu, boleh kuambil, kan?" pinta Tino.

"Congkel saja."

* * *

Sebuah laporan mengenai keberadaan tiga buronan itu telah sampai ke meja Alfred pagi ini. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, Alfred dan timnya segera bergerak menuju lokasi. Hutan yang diduga menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka bertiga siap disisir. Seorang penembak profesional bernama Vash Zwingli asal Swiss bergabung dalam tim Alfred. Walau mungkin tak bisa menyaingi kemampuan seorang Tino Vainamoinen, setidaknya dia bisa melumpuhkan dua sisanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan bergerak dari empat arah. Utara, selatan, barat dan timur. Semuanya menuju tempat mereka berada, kepung mereka, jangan biarkan lolos. Sebisa mungkin tangkap mereka dalam keadaan hidup. Tapi jika terpaksa, eksekusi di tempat. Mengerti?"

"Siap,_ Sir_!" seru mereka semua hampir bersamaan.

"Bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Berangkat!"

Sebuah komando sudah meluncur dari mulut seorang Agen Khusus Alfred F. Jones. Setiap anggota menggunakan alat bantu komunikasi masing-masing dan setiap kepala dari empat tim tersebut dilengkapi dengan alat pendeteksi. Ini akan berhasil jika semuanya berjalan dengan rencana.

_Ini akan berhasil. Pasti._

Alfred dan timnya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru hutan itu, mencari keberadaan Lukas, Tino dan Emil. Agen Khusus Ludwig Beilschmidt menemukan bekas daging putih yang sudah kerumuni lalat hijau mengatakan kalau daging putih itu ternyata otak manusia. Potongan yang tak rata dan tersebar di sekitar lokasi mereka berada sekarang, dapat dipastikan kalau ini bukanlah hasil potongan yang di sengaja. Dilihat dari adanya bekas kayu bakar yang disusun, panci kecil, sepertinya pernah ada seseorang atau setu kelompok yang pernah berkemah di sini.

_Potongan daging ini bukan milik mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin saling membunuh dan ini pasti milik orang yang tadinya berkemah di sini. Mereka membunuhnya._

"Tiga orang identifikasi tempat ini, sisanya ikut denganku."

Mereka mengangguk. Sebuah laporan sampai ke telinga Alfred dari Agen Khusus Lovino Vargas. Timnya yang bergerak ke arah selatan menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil yang diduga menjadi tempat persembunyian tiga buronan itu. Alfred memberi perintah untuk mendekati gubuk itu secara pelan-pelan. Alfred dan timnya pun bergerak ke arah selatan.

**.**

**.**

"Lukas, ada yang mendekat!" seru Tino.

"Bunuh seperti biasa. Kita tak boleh tertangkap."

Tino mengangguk dan mempersiapkan senapannya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum akhirnya pergi ke belakang dan... mereka sudah terkepung. Tino memicingkan matanya dan memandangi mereka satu per satu. Tino memeluk senapannya di dada. Ia tak bergerak sedikit pun, satu gerakan saja yang ia buat pasti mereka akan langsung menembaknya di tempat.

"Menyerahlah Vainamoinen, Bondevik," teriak Alfred memberi peringatan. "Kalian sudah terkepung."

_Tch! Menyerah_? Like hell I want!

"Emil sudah menyerah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tino tersenyum, "Mati saja kalian."

Pria Finlandia itu berlari dan berhasil menghindari beberapa tembakan yang di arahkan padanya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang itu, hanya menggertak kah? Bodoh.

Tino berhasil bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Ia memeriksa jumlah pelurunya. Sial ini tidak akan cukup dan... ia tetap tidak mau menyerah. Tino mengangkat senapannya, jaraknya terlalu dekat dan ia kurang terbiasa. Alfred melepaskan tembakan pertama ke udara. Tembakan kedua. Tetap tak ada respon dari Tino untuk menyerah. Lalu tembakan ketiga.

Lukas yang sudah dibekuk hanya bisa meronta dan menahan rasa sakit di sekitar kakinya. Agen Khusus Lovino Vargas terpaksa menembaknya karena Lukas memberikan perlawanan. Sempat terjadi baku tembak tadi. Beberapa orang terluka walau tak begitu parah.

Tino tiarap, lalu merangkak menuju ke balik semak-semak untuk bersembunyi. Vash yang sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, ia sudah berada di posisi yang berlawanan dengan Alfred berada. _Earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Alfred menangkap sebuah panggilan masuk dari Vash.

"_Sir_, target sudah berada di depanku. Lumpuhkan sekarang?"

"Segera lumpuhkan sebelum ia bergerak."

"Baik."

Sebuah peluru Vash lesakkan dari AK47-nya dan tepat mengenai tangan kanan Tino. Pria itu meringis dan siapa sangka bahwa persembunyiannya dapat diketahui. Iris _violet_ Tino menatap sekeliling. Mencari sumber tembakan yang telah menembaknya. Sialan. Mereka telah membuatnya benar-benar terpojok. Tino melepaskan senapannya dan mengambil _handgun_ dari saku celananya.

_Handgun_ itu Tino arahkan ke arah samping kepalanya. Matanya terpejam. Tangan Tino gemetar, jari-jarinya yang berada di sekitar pelatuk _handgun_-nya lembab dengan keringat. Selongsong peluru pun menembus kepala pria itu. Semuanya pun berubah menjadi gelap. Gelap.

* * *

**[EPILOG]**

_Putih. Semuanya putih._

Pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat adalah dua orang pria yang akan memasukan kayu berujung lancip itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah itu Arthur tak tahu lagi.

Ia pun tak tahu apakah ia sudah mati atau memang ini semua hanya mimpi yang terlihat nyata.

Setelah melihat ketiga temannya mati, Arthur jadi penasaran kira-kira apa yang ada di pikiran teman-temannya ketika meregang nyawa. Kalau ia malah tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Lucu. Rasanya Arthur merasa bodoh, memikirkan hal tak perlu seperti itu.

_Lalu sekarang apa?_

"Arthie," suara yang Arthur kenal. Tapi apa mungkin orang itu ada di dekatnya. "Arthur. Kumohon bangun Adikku."

Mata Arthur perlahan terbuka. Iris zamrudnya melihat rambut merah Ian yang tampak begitu dekat. Arthur masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia masih belum tahu di mana ia sekarang.

"I-Ian?"

"Ya? Sekarang kau sudah aman, Arthie."

"Di mana ini?"

"Kau di Rumah Sakit. Sudah tiga hari kau tertidur dan beruntunglah Mr. Jones dan timnya berhasil menyelamatkanmu di saat-saat kritis. Kau hampir saja mati disula."

"Jadi semua itu.. nyata."

Ian membelai rambut Arthur lembut, "Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu mengingat kejadian buruk itu. Ada aku di sini. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Ian..." Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Maksudku, Kak Ian. Maafkan aku. Maaf aku tidak mendengarkanmu. Maaf aku selalu membantahmu dan maaf... telah menjadi adik yang nakal untukmu."

Ian tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Arthie. Seharusnya aku lebih baik lagi padamu. Kau adikku satu-satunya dan aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu lagi."

Arthur mengulurkan tanganya dan Ian pun meremas lembut tangan Adiknya. Ian masih bisa bersyukur Adiknya dapat selamat. Walau tiga lainnya harus meninggal dengan tragis. Sejak saat itu Arthur berjanji tidak akan melanggar nasehat Kakaknya lagi dan akan selalu mendengarkan Ian. Akan.

Sama seperti dua rekan Emil dan Lukas yang sudah meninggal karena hukuman mati, mereka juga akan menghadapi hukuman yang sama. Tino Vainamoinen yang lebih memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri, jasadnya sudah dimakamkan kemarin. Alfred dan timnya kembali dengan selamat dan beberapa di antaranya menjalani perawatan untuk pemulihan. Lelaki berkacamata itu membuat Ivan, atasannya, akhirnya bangga. Tiga buronan –walau yang satu sudah tewas– yang sudah lama diincar akhirnya tertangkap dan bersiap menghadapi hari-hari terakhir mereka.

**[TAMAT]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Dongeng yang saya ambil adalah _Goldiloks dan Tiga Beruang_. Tokoh gadis kecil, Goldiloks, saya ganti dengan karakter Arthur Kirkland sementara Tiga Beruang itu adalah Lukas Bondevik, Tino Vainamoinen dan Emil Steillson. Terdapat sedikit-banyak perbedaan di sini.

1. Goldiloks pergi ke hutan sendirian, sedangkan Arthur pergi pergi ke hutan dengan teman-temannya.

2. Ketika Goldiloks tiba di rumah ketiga beruang itu, ia hanya mencoba ketiga kursi, mencicipi ketiga bubur, dan mencoba untuk tidur di tiga tempat tidur –ia tidur di tempat tidur ketiga. Di sini Arthur hanya mencicipi dan memakan habis sup ketiga buronan itu.

3. Goldiloks tidak diselamatkan oleh siapapun, melainkan berhasil melarikan diri dari dalam rumah tiga beruang itu. Tapi di sini Arthur diselamatkan oleh pasukan khusus yang dipimpin oleh Alfred F. Jones

Dan, ah, peluru yang digunakan untuk meledakan kepala Seyscha Bonnefoy (Seychelles) itu peluru peledak yang pernah digunakan untuk membunuh Simo Hayha.

Terlepas dari semua itu, pesan yang disampaikan tetap sama. Dengarkanlah nasehat orangtua –di sini Kakak– sebab kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jika kau melanggarnya. Dan, kesan **dark** di sini lebih mengarah pada sisi gelap mereka bertiga dan rasa takut Arthur. Walau, yah, ini _tidak begitu_ sadis, menurut saya.

Terimakasih.

_**Kuroneko Lind.**_


End file.
